Under the Shadow of the Adder
by Iamimaginative22
Summary: After the battle between the Dark Forest cats and the clan cats, a new prophecy is heard. It says that a great, but treacherous leader will unite the four clans into one and threaten their way of life. But it also speaks of two cats who have the power to save the four clans, or support the united one. Will these young cats live up to the prophecy? Please leave reviews, I need info!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A group of three cats huddled together in the middle of the clearing. Their pelts were starry and partially transparent. They seemed at ease around each other, but the air around them was tense with worry. Finally, a ginger tom walked into the clearing, his eyes shining with wonder.

A blue gray she-cat walked up to him and bowed her head. "Welcome, Firestar. We have been waiting."

The ginger tom bowed his head in appreciation. "Thank you, Bluestar." Then his eyes grew pained, "Did we survive?"

A rugged she-cat walked up to him and purred slightly. "Yes, but many cats have joined our ranks tonight." she rasped quietly.

"Why have you brought me here?" Firestar asked his former clanmate, Yellowfang.

"There is a new prophecy; one that will test each warriors' loyalty to their clans." Oakheart mewed, padding up besides Bluestar.

"Four will unite as one under the shadow of the serpent. Two opposites of blood shall be born that have the power to overthrow the leader and restore the clans. And a storm will start it all." Yellowfang rasped.

Firestar shivered, knowing all too well that there were always four clans in the forest for a reason. "There will be blood before this is over." He remarked.

"Yes, and the storm is brewing." Oakheart mewed, looking up.

The other cats looked up to see a great wall of dark clouds blot out the stars and the moon.

* * *

Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, and Squirrelflight padded up to the Moonpool. Last night Firestar, the leader of Thunder clan, was killed in battle against the Dark Forest cats. Brambleclaw was here to receive his nine lives from Star Clan. The three cats walked up and lied down next to the pool. They each closed their eyes and stuck their noses into the pool.

Brambleclaw woke up and met the nine cats he recognized from Thunder Clan that would give him his nine lives. He saw Firestar, his mother Goldenflower, Bluestar, Honeyfern, and Longtail. Behind them were Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, One-eye, and Whitestorm.

"Hello, Brambleclaw. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" they all said at the same time.

"Y-Yes." Brambleclaw stammered, in awe of seeing his former clan mates.

Longtail stepped forward and touched his nose to Brambleclaw's forehead. It burned hot and cold at the same time and he felt energy course through him along with the power to stand up to the most fearsome enemies.

"With this life, I give you courage. Use it to do what is right and not what is easy." Longtail murmured, so that only Brambleclaw would hear.

He padded back to the group and sat. Whitestorm walked up to him and touched his nose to his forehead. This one made his paws numb, but Brambleclaw felt like he could out run anything.

"With this life, I give you boundless energy, so you shall never tire and continue to do what is best for the clan." Whitestorm murmured.

Whitestorm went back and was replaced by Honeyfern. She touched her nose to his forehead. This one burned like the hottest fire in the world. Brambleclaw felt the sudden urge to battle anyone who prayed on the sick and weak.

"With this life, I give you protection. Use it to protect your Clan mates like a mother cares for her kits." Honeyfern murmured.

Honeyfern went to sit with Whitestorm and Longtail. One-eye walked up next. She used to be the oldest cat in Thunder Clan, before she died, but now she looked young and healthy. She touched her nose to Brambleclaw's forehead. Brambleclaw felt his heart ache and

"With this life, I give you compassion. Use it to feel as the others do and make the right decisions." She mewed.

One-eye sat with the others and Cinderpelt came up next, her movements made awkward by her limp. She touched her nose to Brambleclaw's forehead. Pain did not follow this life, but a burning love for everyone, especially Squirrelflight, did.

"With this life, I give you love. Use it to care for your clan like they are kin." Cinderpelt murmured.

She with the others and Goldenflower approached him. Seeing his mother well in Star Clan made him happy. She touched her nose to his forehead and the pain that followed was not unfamiliar. He felt this pain when he was an apprentice and everyone saw him as the son of a murderer.

"With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it to guide your clan and to remind them who they are." Goldenflower whispered.

Goldenflower sat next to Whitestorm and Yellowfang came up next. Nothing seemed to have changed with the old medicine cat. She was still rugged and had her sharp tongue. She bent and touched her nose to his forehead. Pain followed, but as it ebbed away, he felt the desire to know the entire truth.

"With this life, I give you justice. Use it to judge others' actions and to listen to what they have to say." She rasped.

Yellowfang sat next to her apprentice and Bluestar approached him.

"You have made a fine warrior, mentor, and deputy." She touched his forehead with her nose. "And with this life, I give you mentoring. Use it well to continue to teach others the ways of the warrior." The pain that followed turned his blood to ice as he remembered his days with his father in the Dark Forest. It subsided and he envisioned Firestar instructing him on how to do better.

Bluestar turned away and Firestar replaced her. His fire pelt glowed like the stars and Brambleclaw braced himself for his last life to receive.

"You have done well as my apprentice, and deputy. I believe that you will make a great leader." Firestar touched his nose to Brambleclaw's nose and a fire as hot as his pelt coursed through his body. "With this life, I give you nobility, certainty, and faith. Use these to guide your decisions and believe in Star Clan."

Brambleclaw sat up strait, the power of his nine lives coursing through his veins.

"You are now Bramblestar, leader of Thunder Clan." Firestar said proudly.

The nine cats were joined by the ranks of Star Clan and they all cheered his name, "Bramblestar, Bramblestar!"

As the other cats began to leave, Bramblestar started to wake, but Firestar held him back for a second.

"There is a new prophecy, one that will shatter our very way of life, if it doesn't come true." he mewed gravely.

Bramblestar stiffened. The last prophecy he was in made him trek to the lake and back from the forest, bringing news of new territory.

"A storm will unite four as one under the shadow of the serpent. Five heroes shall be exiled and sent away. Two opposites of blood hold the power to restore the clans, or keep them united." Firestar said, his voice grave.

Before he could ask Firestar what that meant, he was woken by Squirrelflight and Jayfeather.

* * *

**Thirteen Moons Later**

Adderpaw almost fell into his nest at the end of the day. His mentor, Dawnpelt, had him clean out all of the dens, except for the leader's, while his littermate and only den mate got to learn new battle moves. When he started to complain, Dawnpelt said that doing the work would make him stronger than Larkpaw, but that did nothing to comfort him.

Once he closed his eyes he found himself running through the Shadow Clan Marshes. The pines went by him and the smell of mud wafted into his nostrils. A plump pigeon landed on the roots of a pine and started pecking for worms. Adderpaw got into the basic hunting crouch, paws tucked under his body and his tail slightly off the ground. He crept forward and leaped. The pigeon flew away as Adderpaw landed short.

Laughter filled his ears and Adderpaw whipped around, his pelt hot with embarrassment. He met a huge striped tom with a scar on his throat.

"You'll never catch a pigeon with those skills. Have you only been on a hunting patrol once?" The cat sneered.

"I have, but my mentor doesn't allow me to train in the ways of the warrior." Adderpaw mumbled, embarrassed to show that he knew nothing.

"Let me see you try a battle move on me." The tom told him, the scar rippling as he talked.

Adderpaw leapt at the tom, claws sheathed, and went for his front paws. But the tom wasn't there any more. Adderpaw landed and felt a weight press down on his back.

"You're right, my granddaughter didn't deem you fit to start battle training yet." The tom mewed.

Adderpaw pushed up and threw the tom off his shoulders and sat down. The other tom looked at him in amazement.

"No body should be able to throw me off like that." The tom said. "Now I can see that you are the one from the prophecy."

Adderpaw's ears pricked up. "There's a Star Clan prophecy about me?"

"Yes. You will unite the clans in a time of great need and make them stronger than before." the tom mewed, "But you'll never get there with those skills."

"Will you teach me?" Adderpaw asked.

"If you promise to tell no one." the tom replied.

Adderpaw nodded, prepared to do whatever it took to reach his destiny.

"My name is Tigerstar, former leader of Shadow Clan and I will take you on as my apprentice."


	2. Chapter 2

Adderpaw sat next to Dawnpelt, his head held high. To his left was Larkpaw and her mentor, Ratscar. Their pelts were heavily groomed that evening for the warrior ceremony.

Blackstar sat on the low branch of the Leader's Pine and started to address the clan. "We have before us two fine apprentices, who have worked hard to train to be a warrior. Their mentors, Dawnpelt and Ratscar, feel it is the time to accept them as warriors." Blackstar leapt down and stood in front of Larkpaw. "Do you, Larkpaw, promise to uphold the Warrior Code and put your clan before yourself?" He asked.

"I do." Larkpaw replied, her sky blue eyes shining.

"Then, by the powers of Star Clan, I name you Larkwing." Blackstar announced. He placed his head on Larkwing's head and she licked his shoulder in return.

The clan gathered around them took up the cry, "Larkwing, Larkwing!" Adderpaw shouted it the loudest of his entire clan.

Blackstar padded up to Adderpaw. Blackstar looked into Adderpaw's amber eyes for a second before continuing. "Do you, Adderpaw, promise to uphold the Warrior Code and put your clan before yourself?" he asked.

"I do." Adderpaw replied, his eyes gleaming.

"Then, by the powers of Star Clan, I name you Adderfang." Blackstar announced. Adderfang licked his leader's shoulder when Blackstar placed his head on top of his.

The clan took up the cheer, "Adderfang, Adderfang!", but he noticed his sister didn't shout his name as enthusiastically as he did for her.

He suddenly smelled Tigerstar behind him, his head just behind his shoulder. "She doesn't know how powerful you are. You will be clan leader one day and she doesn't deserve to see it from Shadow Clan." he whispered.

Adderfang nodded. His sister was named after a bird, but he was named after the snake that ate them. He would soon make his sister see who was the real warrior.

* * *

That night they sat vigil, guarding the camp while the others slept. Adderfang and Larkwing were silent and unmoving. Adderfang watched his sister as she sat diligently by the camp entrance.

There was a sound of a twig snapping and Adderfang's ears pricked up. Suddenly, a fox burst into the camp with a howl. Adderfang leapt onto its back and started to rake it's back with his claws. He was joined by Dawnpelt and other Shadow Clan cats. Together they drove the fox away from the camp. A patrol lead by Blackstar followed it to make sure that it left Shadow Clan territory.

Adderfang looked around for his sister and saw her lying on the ground, blood pooling under her.

"Larkwing!" Adderfang shouted. "Get Littlecloud."

He ran to his sister and started to lick her head. She looked at him with sorrow. "I'm going to have to leave Adderfang. Don't worry I'll always be in... here." she whispered, touching his chest with her tail. With a final breath, Larkwing's eyes dimmed and Adderfang stopped licking.

"She was a brave warrior. She will be greatly missed." Dawnpelt whispered.

Adderfang watched the sun rise and went to his den. He slept with no dreams, but only thoughts of his dead sister.


End file.
